custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Im Schatten der Apokalypse 7 "Die Goldene Stadt"
wollen wir eigentlich auch die dimensionen The Kingdom und Dark Mirrow einbringen ???? Kailani Wir könnten es als Ilusion oder Gedanken einbringen. Aber als Handlungsblock eher nicht. Denn ich wäre da führ, das bei Fictiven Handlungen bleiben und Hintergründe aus Orginal Storylines nur als Randinformation dienen. Jadekaiser stimmt hast recht =) in meiner nächsten Geschichte(auch wenn es bis da hin noch n bisschen dauert)mach ich ne ähnlich Kingdom story welches aber später immer anders wird also nur der anfang is so Kailani sorry ich muss mal für ne weile off kann also die story nicht weiterschreiben machen wir nach her weiter^^ Kailani Ok. Nur eine Information am Rande. Ließ noch mal die Charackterangaben meiner Toa und den Geheimen Rat. Für meine Charater sind die Makuta und Dunklen Jäger keine nennesnwerten Feinde. Jeder meiner Toa ist im Stande Teridax oder Icarax komplet auszu löschen und das ohne den Gebrauch von Maskenkräften. Aber ich finde unsere Zusammen Arbeit bis jetzt sehr gut. Jadekaiser naja wer sollte dann sonst unser oberfeind seien????? Kailani Stell dir mal ein Bündniss aus den Dunklen Jägern, den Makuta aus 2 Universen und dem Cirkel der Gezeichneten vor. Das wäre ein Bündniss des Schreckens. Oder nicht? Jadekaiser ja das stimmt, ließ dir mal den neuen Teil meiner Geschichte durch ich werd jetzt ertmal ne Nikila bauen weil ich die irgendwie richtig cool finde (auch wenn nich viel über sie bekannt ist) hauptsächlich wegen des element blitzens Kailani Das ist dir wunderbar gelungen. Wusstest du das der Geburtsort meine Rats Charakter abgesehen von Tuyet, der Südliche Kontinent ist. Du könntes das Zornig bei Kakama sogar durch Entsetzt oder schockiert ersetzten. Die Idee mit dem flug fähigem Uboot ist auch echt gut. Du könntes eine von den Rüstungstechnikerinnen des Rates sein. Jadekaiser wie meinst du das mit technikerinn Kailani ps.schreib du wieder n stück an deiner Das ist ein Lob von mir. Solche Maschinen passen auch sehr gut zu meinem Geheimen Rat. Ich bastle Gerade an einer Rüstkammer, für meinen Geheimen Rat. Aber schreibe gleich noch ein an der Geschichte weiter. Baue in deiner nächsten Fortführung bitte ein, das Leso und co. Nobis Nui durch Zufall gefunden haben, bzw. Geschickt wurden. Dafür kannst du einen Meiner Matoraner einsetzten. Findes sie unter der Geheimen Gemeinde. Ich lege wert darauf das in meinem Universum kein Ordens mitglied von Nobis Nui weiß, denn sonst könnte der Rat schnell besuch bekommen und sich das Schicksaal mit der Kaiser Garde teilen. Jadekaiser ja ok =) ich mach das so: die Nynrah-Geister sind ja auf Nobis-Nui in sicherheit gebracjt worden und einer der hat ihn herreingebracht ich erstelle zu einem Nynrah-Geist ein Profil Kailani Ist ok. Jadekaiser Hast du schon die Geister sache in der Geschicht drin? Brauche das um an meiner Geschichte anzu knüpfen. Jadekaiser ja na klar ich hab auch schon den Nynrah-Geist Aikas(Valley of the Mangai) Kailani Gut. Werde ein stück an meiner Geschichte Schreiben. mach das ruhig^^ Kailani Im Nächsten Block werde ich meine Gruppe aufteilen. Die Ratstoa gehen ihrer Bestimmung entgegen und die 3 Kaiser Toa Kailani, Bima, Jadekaiser, Krika und Gorast bleiben bei deiner Gruppe. Ich muss wieder in den Hauptverlauf meiner Geschichte zurück. Aber mit zwei Teams kann ich beides neben ein ander schreiben. Jadekaiser So! Ab jetzt werde ich unsere gemeinsame Geschichte unter Die Kaiser Garde" Ein neuer Anfang" weiter schreiben. An dieser stelle gliedere ich wieder in meine Hauptstory ein. Jadekaiser Ich finde die Geschichte super, hab mir noch nicht alles durchgelesen, nur die ersten zwei kapitel, die sind aber der Hammer, den Rest lese ich mir noch durch. bioniclemaster724 09:21, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC)